


Untitled

by hiimdangreen (hansu)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other, Sparklings, Tarn and babies, implied mechpreg, made-up cybertronian medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu/pseuds/hiimdangreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of untitled series of Tarn/Pharma drabbles in fic form. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback on this. Just ignore the clumsy grammar, I know it's not the best I just wrote these for my own amusement mainly and I don't have anyone to betaread my stuff. If the pseudo medicine stuff I came up with as I wrote sounds stupid and far fetched let me know :'D

The halls boomed with Tarn's commanding voice as the giant tank trudged forward in the medical facility in the middle of the planet's dark recharge cycle. Terrified nurses with no combat experience or training scurried away from the DJD leader's path, save for a brave ward manager who was putting on a cool facade. The Tank grinned wryly under his mask. They would see how long that brave front lasted if they didn't give him what he wanted.  
  
"Pharma." The tank hissed darkly before the mech had a chance to speak. "Give me Pharma and perhaps the pathetic facility shall be spared from a series of unfortunate events that my mechs here won't have any trouble to come up with." He loomed over the ward manager, his voice wrenching his spark. He tried to calm himself as the mech slumped on his knees afted an agonized screech, but still very much alive. It wouldn't do to get carried away like that again, but he was so close to his target. His own personal hunt.

His doctor has disappeared. His little bird had flown away leaving behind just empty tainted ruins of Delphi. They. Had. A Deal. And that deal wouldn't end until Tarn said it was over. He would show Pharma what consequences mechs faced when trying to deceive him. It depended on the doctor's attitude whether he would leave the fool alive after he was through playing.

"His spark signature is transmitting through here." Kaon said softly when Tarn was about to demand more information. They strode through the doors of the ward Kaon pointed them to and stepped into a softly lit space with no other noise than calm hum of machines and occasional shuffling of a careful nurse over medical berths with protective transparent hoods over them.

Tarn took note of the harried ward manager dragging himself in.  
"Where is he?" he demanded sharply, and one of the poor nurses managed to point a shaking digit towards his left, earning a glare from the ward manager.

How long was it since Delphi fell? Tarn found himself wondering as he was upon his hunt's end. It felt like he had been searching for an age, but now he had found him. The thrill of the chase had been pleasant at first, it had been amusing to him when he had decided that the doctor -nowhere to be found - was most likely trying to hide from him. But when cycles passed by, and his hunt had changed from simple game of hide and seek into a feverish quest, something... akin to...relief? washed over him when he had finally pinpointed Pharma's location. And now...

There, to the side in a secluded corner lay his little Pharma. The jet was nestled in a medical berth like the rest of the ward's residents, with the transparent protective hood over him, looking like a precious relic on display. His prize.

Tarn stepped closer with purpose but his malice wavered as he saw the jet's pale face plates, still fair even in sickness. He was visibly fragile and laid there unnervingly still, having to rely on blankets and the berth to keep his temperature from dropping. The setting looked all too much like a sarcophagus, only signs of life being the too quiet ventilations and the machines displaying his vitals.

The hulking tank stood sullenly by the berth, unsure of what to do. His attention flittered to the startled medical bots, unnerved by the precence of the monstrous decepticons, one of them stuttering something about disturbing the carriers and their offspring. What happened to Pharma anyway? He turned to view the jet's berth again. ...Why was he in this ward? He frowned under his mask.

His fine-tuned audio receptors suddenly picked up new sounds. Amidst the ambience of the machines there were now soft clicks and chirrs that were not there a moment ago. Pharma mumbled something inaudibly in his recharge and shifted weakly. Tarn watched in silence as a quietly chirping newborn bitlet uncovered itself from a pile of blankets over itself and the jet and wriggled to nuzzle into the jet's side. The little mound under Pharma's arm was still moving and two other still blind newborns crawled to join their sibling.

"Look I don't know what you want but there has to be a way to get it that doesn't involve risking the safety of innocent carriers and sparklings!" The ward manager approached him, cautiously. "I- I'm sure we can work something out just... just... Come on, these are just kids!" A nurse sneaked hastily around him to fiddle with the berth's hood, parting sections and making an opening to see the fussing sparklings... and stirring carrier.

The looming decepticon watched the scene before him. His fury was still there, but as he wrapped his mind around the fact that Pharma had had these sparklings by some sorry mech it twisted into cold anger. He would make the insolent little doctor watch as he ripped and crushed the screaming scraplets piece by piece. Or make him a spectator while Vos performed experiments on them. He wanted nothing more than to grab the doctor's neck into an iron grip of vengeance and enjoy the show while the jet trashes in his hold begging for his and his filthy spawns lives.

Powerful servos tightened violently around nothing. He stared as the glassy veil was removed between him and the jet, and the mech's deathly pale optics broke him ever so slightly. He barely contained a hitch in his ventilation when his gaze met him. Gone was the defiance and pride that had once lit them. The tank's hands were suddenly drained of strenght.

"Tarn..." his designation was barely more than a whisper. The nurse tried to hush Pharma, but the jet reached a shaky hand out. Determinedly. Feebly. He called to him again.

He shouldn't have answered to his call. Shouldn't have gently placed his own clumsy-looking servo on him to set him back down on the berth.  
  
"Tarn... please, I'm begging you." he whispered to him. "They are yours. Please, if you have any kindness left in you... take care of them... even if it's only to see that they end up in a good place..."  
That was all the jet could manage. He was snatched from Tarn's touch and entombed back under the berth's lid while the tank watched speechlesslly. The ward manager had gathered up some courage again and tiptoed closer.  
  
"Do you know each other?" he asked cautiously, ready to bolt if the tank decided to become hostile. The nurse hovering beside the berth looked quizzically back and forth between the tank and the fussing sparkling in his arms.  
  
"You're the sire?"

Tarn merely nodded dumbly, unable to tear his optics from Pharma's still frame.  
  
"Oh for Primus' sake if you would have said so we would have been spared all this grief!" the manager grumbled, exasperated, but his expression softened soon. "I understand sires can get worried sometimes about their spouses, especially if they've been missing. I guess you must have gotten separated by a battle? These your first ones?"

"...We're not... bonded."

"Oh, sorry for assuming..."

"What happened to him? Is he..." Tarn, leader of the DJD, a bloodthirsty monster and destroyer of traitors found himself fearful on saying one simple word.

"Dying? I'm not going to lie to you, he's very nearly gone." The medibot sighed gently "His children happened. Nothing stranger than that."

"How did it make him like this?"

"His frame had to support three sparklings. That in itself isn't too rare but he has relatively light frame, and boy did those sparklings get big. Each bigger than an average size sparkling for his frame type. Basically, they ate their carrier alive. And now they need the energon filtered through his systems. We can create energon for them but he insists on feeding them the naturally filtered stuff.  
He's a doctor himself - he always knew having these sparklings could kill him. It didn't help he was severely injured when he came to us. Old injuried that had been infected for some time. We informed him that there was the option of termination but he refused. He must have wanted them so much... to risk his own life carrying them to term."

Oh the little fool. His precious little Pharma. Who would have known. So selfless. Tarn felt strange pride swell inside him. He was the sire to Pharma's sparklings. All previous thought of harming the little creatures dissipated instantly. His anger was replaced by stunned awe, and worry. What if Pharma did not get better? What if those pained pleas were the last words Tarn would ever hear from him?

The giant tank was shifting on his peds and clenching his fists, his mood and thoughts very grim. The rest of the DJD were sitting at the waiting lobby appropriately confused and awkwardly accepting servings of delictful warm fuel and energon biscuits from the nurses. They had been shooed out and Tarn was left alone seated to Pharma's bedside, with the ward manager's company.

"Name's Lifeline, by the way." the medibot said. "Mind if we sit down to talk for a bit?" Tarn nodded.  
"We are here to help you, not just our patients but their families, ok?" the bot began with a soft reassuring voice. "We strive not to only patch mechs up but also provide emotional comfort. You've must have quite a shock, coming here and seeing a loved one like this, completely unprepared for it. And the responsibility over the little ones too. But you are not alone ok, we're here to help with anything we can. I didn't catch your designation...?"

"Tarn." the tank replied curtly.

"...T..Ta--" Lifeline stumbled over the name "...Leader of the Decepticon Justice Division Tarn?"

The big mech resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just held his stare silently.

"And the others in the waiting room?" the bewildered medibot asked.

"That would be the rest of the DJD." he informed the mech in his deep melodious voice.

"The rest of the DJD." The mech sluped back a bit. "The rest of the DJD. Yeah. Ok then." he stuttered, eyes wide.

"If it provides any consolation you should be relatively safe unless you're harboring traitors to Lord Megatron's cause." Tarn offered helpfully.

"I see." Lifeline adjusted his position and continued on their previous topic. "Ah, so where was I... Right, Pharma's condition." He frowned. "He's been doing better, but the improvements are almost invisible. Stable functions won't help if they're barely enough to sustain him. He's going to have to start getting better in leaps otherwise his basic systems will start failing and he'll never recover."

"But you're treating him, what exactly is the problem?"

"Fuel for the systems. Materials for the self-repair to work with. It all comes down to energon. As I said before we have it. The problem is Pharma himself. His carrier protocols are dominant and he refuses to stop filtering energon in his own systems for the sparklings. Even if he can't even produce enough to keep them all fed - we provide them with substitute. He worries about them too much. He's also paranoid, probably wouldn't let anyone touch the bitlets if he were able to do anything about it.  
As long as he keeps certain protocols up the energon we pump in goes into the systems meant to support the sparklings instead of repair systems and basic functions. And we cannot disable them manually by force because that would violate too many clauses in medical legistlation than I care to even think about."

"...Can you bring him back online?"

"Do you think you could talk to him?"

"Perhaps." Tarn mused. Pharma had always been stubborn, sometimes to a fault. He wondered what he could say to make him see reason. To stop...killing himself.

"We can try that, he usually stays awake for a while couple of times in a cycle. I can adminster a small amount of performance boosting drug to increase his energy levels temporarily, but I can't guarantee how lucid he'll be." The mech rose up and went to a cot beside the berth with tubes transporting energon going in. It was slightly different colour from normal energon.  
"I think you guys have had your fill for now, haven't you? You're being well fed, aren't you, now we just have to convince your mama of it." Lifeline reached into the cot and picked up one of it's residents "You'll get back in with mommy soon in the nice warm blankets again little guy." he cooed, as he with great difficulty lifted a sparkling that was anything but little. Lifeline was around the same size as a regular four-wheeler, but it almost looked like he was carrying a minibot instead of a sparkling. "Let's go meet daddy before we put you back, eh?"

Tarn found himself dumbstruck and wordless when he was suddenly provided with an armful of sparklings. The overwhelmed tank stared down at the fragile things optics bright with shock. He shot a mildly terrified look at Lifeline when they started wriggling and making noises, grabbing at him blindly with their small servos.

"They perceive the world mainly by touching and hearing still. Usually a sparkling's optics activate before emergence but this is perfectly normal, nothing to worry about." Lifeline smiled. The leader of the DJD looked like he had a bunch of bombs on his arms. "Just relax. They'll settle down. They can sense your mood."

Tarn shifted awkwardly and forced his frame to relax. He prided himself in being able to maintain a cool and collected processor but now his spark was racing and his thoughts were hazy. He was holding his sparklings. These were his bitlets. One of them chirped loudly and send out a rather demanding EMF burst, to which Tarn found himself responding almost instinctively with a reassuring brush from his own. The other two extended their fields to him tentatively, more cautious than their sibling.

"I think they know who you are." Lifeline said, seeming a little relieved. "They're usually... not that calm when handled by a new mech."

"They've never seen me before. And Pharma and I never had a bond."

"For all our boasting about being an advanced race we know surprisingly little of ourselves. Sparklings are truly amazing. We're still not entirely sure how they recognize their parents, sometimes even in cases like this. Perhaps throught some shared memories through their bond with their carrier? Who knows. Might be ages till we find out. Research is not exactly a successful field at the moment - unless it's for war purposes" Lifeline huffed.

Tarn felt warmth spread through his chassis. He wasn't sure if it was just the heat from the small frames purring in his arms or something else.  
"Did Pharma give them designations?"

"The smallest one is Koma, and the big guys are Aurum and Delphi."

Tarn had lurked in the shadows by Pharma ever since he got there. The sparklings were chirring in their sleep in Pharma's berth but from time to time they would demand to be held by their newly found sire. They called to him with a special chirp. He even dared to pick them up on his own when they began.

The rest of the DJD were still confused about what was going on. Tarn had not told them anything, even when Kaon has been sent in as a scout. He had thrown hissing Vos out after he'd somehow managed to sneak in after Kaon and tried to camp under Pharma's berth. He would have to tell them something soon, before they worked their frustration out on the staff.

He checked his chronometer. Lifeline would be there soon. It was about the time of the cycle Pharma usually woke for a few moments. The medibot had given the jet some drugs that would temporarily stimulate him and hopefully give Tarn a chance to have an actual conversation with him.

He waited, and watched Lifeline come in and inject the drugs. The ward manager then left and said he would be nearby if he was needed, and Tarn was left to wait some more. He watched the bitlets squirm and chew their little servos in their sleep. After some breems they started chirring and clicking one by one, expectantly nestling up to Pharma's torso. The jet stirred when one of them pawed at his face. Just opening and onlining his optics seemed to be a painful labor. Everything in his movements was lagged and components were squeacking from lack of lubricants and stiff wiring.

"You didn't take them." The jet rasped.

"What do you mean?" Tarn inquired, leaning closer and into more intimate distance. Pharma wrapped his arms possessively around the bitlets, who began to chew on whatever part on his plating they reached hungrily.

"Why would I take them?"

"..." The jet remained silent.

"To punish you?"

"I... I didn't mean to run... It... it just happened. Thought you would hurt me. Think that I ran. Just tried to frag the clinic over so there wouldn't be a deal... couldn't get the cogs..." the jet's voice started to give away. His arms tightened around the sparklings.

"You can explain all you want later, there are more urgent things at hand. Do you realize you're killing yourself? You have to disable your sparkling support functions - it's killing you! They can survive on substitute."

"No!" came the faint but vicious objection. "It's not... I have to do this!" the jet hissed feverishly. "I'm... their carrier. It's... what's best... for them... Ratchet..." Tarn decided he had to reach some kind of conclusion soon as the former CMO began sounding delirious to him. He had to coax Pharma into agreement, too bad the jet was too weak for him to use his voice.

"Pharma. Listen to me." He leant even closer and took the jet's servos into his own, as gently as he could. The other mech stilled and seemed to gain some focus again. The sparklings cooed curiously.

"You need to be alive, to be there to take care of the sparklings. You can't do that if you continue like this, do you understand that?"

"They need me now... I'm the only carrier they have there's none else..."

A desperate idea formed in Tarn's processor. "You want them to have the naturally filtered energon that is best for sparkling's development--"

"It's not just that! All the substitute nutrient in the universe won't replace the comfort of the feeding bond I don't want them to be lonely..." It was horribly unnatural to see Pharma on the verge of tears.

"They might have only one carrier but they also have a sire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is unbetaed. Again these are just drabbles copypasted together hopefully the parts where they join aren't too jumpy. I'm not quite sure where to take these drabbles so... might be a while until I update this. I would need to figure out some bigger plot to tie everything together if I'm going to edit this into a proper fic eventually. Any kind of feedback is much appreciated!

Pharma had been in stasis for solar cycles. He looked like slag. There were no outside indications that he was getting any better but the medibots assured Tarn that his condition was improving rapidly now that the systems were using up the resources for repair instead of cycling it out to the feeding systems, and soon they would see the visible effects on his frame and be able to bring him out of stasis. Full recovery would still take time, the former CMO had lost a considerable portion of his mass. 

Tarn looked at the quiet sparklings in his arms. They were fine. Pharma had been worried about them, but they seemed content enough, as long as they were allowed to nestle up to nap next to the jet and not taken too far away. They had accepted Tarn as their new primary care-giver without any problems, although they had been little confused when their carrier wasn't responding to their chittering anymore, and they got placed in Tarn's hands instead when they began fussing.  


On the first time the bitlets had wiggled quietly on his lap, not quite sure what they were supposed to do, but soon their instincts kicked in and they started blindly pawing at the tense tankformer's abdominal plating, chirping hungrily. The slightly nervous tank had vented deeply, and his plating shifted, allowing the sparklings to access his newly activated feeding tubes. 

Tarn had been uneasy about it first. He hadn't allowed anyone to witness the first feedings, not even Lifeline, who he had tolerated with moderate trust with anything else conserning the sparklings, but apparently letting a bot observe him feeding three sparklings had been more unnerving to him than having a medibot arms deep in your guts. That was five cycles ago. Now he was sitting in the ward's waiting lobby, casually sipping from an energon cube, with three sparklings firmly attached to his abdominal plating, feeding contently while being stared at by four stunned DJD members. 

Tarn leaned over Pharma's berth and the recharging sparklings, head propped against one servo. Pharma was still unconcious, but now it was safe to leave him without the 'lid' of the berth, which looked a lot less like a coffin now. The frail jet still didn't look much better, but he was told that soon they could let him wake.

Chirring from below alerts him and he sees a pair of tiny dim optics, onlined just the previous day, peering up inquisitively, trying to focus on the tank's shape. The sparkling clicks and makes reaching motions with it's servos. Tarn rumbles back at him and gives him a little rub on his small helm and tummy, ushering him back against his carrier's side where his siblings are recharging.

At least the sparklings are healthy. Well... technically. Apparently there were some complications with the bigger tank due to the bitlet's big size and the detoriation in Pharma's health. Oh well, none would see the face behind the mask anyway until long way into their adulthood. He'd get one for each of the two little carriers. The sparklings were his and he would ensure they'd be raised properly, and grow up knowing his culture. Pharma thought he wouldn't have been safe sire material, hm? They'd see about that. He would show Pharma his place. When he woke up he would be in awe of how well the sparklings are.

Heavy footfalls caught his attention and he turned his head to see Helex wander in. Tarn watched with amusement as the towering mech tried to awkwardly look as non-threathening as possible while a few pairs of vigilant carriers' optics watched him walk by. The whole DJD was a little thrown off after Tarn had isolated himself and they had realized that they were now surrounded by polite nurses and tiny sparklings and their parents and Tarn had often spied Lifeline laughing his aft off behind curtains and corners at how utterly uncomfortable and jittery they were.

Helex settles awkwardly beside him, obviously trying to work out how to say something. Kaon and Vos should have given him notes. The huge mech shifts and sighs.  
"Uh... so... Lemme get this straight, the doctor had sparklings?" Tarn nodded in reply. "You think they're yours? You did... stuff with him?"

'Did stuff'? Really? Tarn rolled his eyes. "Of course they're mine." the tank said and leaned forward to admire the triplets that were now awake, staring at the new visitor. They were all unique, but Tarn could clearly make out features inherited from each of their creators.  
The smallest one was the likeness of Pharma, but like the others had tank treads in his frame, Tarn's altmode present rather obviously.  
"They're not just some average mongrels. They're gorgeous speciment, with excellent breeding. Just look at them."  
Helex peered at the closest one carefully. 

"Uhhh... this one has no- " 

"Not at that one. But see, look at their frames, they'll all be strong decepticons!" Tarn exulted. 

Helex sighed. "So. You're absolutely sure they're yours? I'm not... I just wanna know where you're at in this situation, ok?" Tarn only replied with a cold stare.  
"Yeah ok. Um. What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

"Like generally. The kids. The doctor."

"I don't see any issue to resolve. He's mine. They're mine."

Helex barely restrained a deep groaning sigh. He bet the doctor could have differing opinions about that. And he still wasn't willing to brush aside the question of parentage. The doc had made abundantly clear how much he despised disgusting decepticon bloodhounds like them. Why keep the bastards? With the risk of his own life no less. 

The sparklings stared up at the big mech as he lumbered off. During the next couple of days they also saw another large one, and two smaller ones come by. They relaxed a little and didn't pack into carrier's side when they came now, as they saw that their sire didn't seem to mind them. The red one had a nice calm field but they still quickly burrowed back into the blankets when he offered them scritches. Carrier and sire were safest. But carrier didn't answer to them anymore. 

They could still feel him and sought comfort from piling up over his spark chamber. They missed carrier and sparkbond's warm and sure pulses. But sire was here now so they weren't scared. They knew sire from carrier, he was big and scary, but he was also strong. He had been nice to them and they liked him and his voice. They often fell asleep in his lap little engines purring.

The one that sometimes gave them food from strange tubes was also nice. He talked in a funny voice sometimes and wrapped them in blankets if they felt cold. He was safe too. But it didn't make them miss carrier any less. They wanted carrier back. Did carrier forget about them when he fell asleep?

One day they could feel something was different. Sire was different - there was strange tension in him. And the nice bot was there with other white and red bots. They were all hovering over carrier. They had been lifted into a box with feet. They didn't like the box. Sire tried to hush them but finally gave in and picked them up. They watched as the extra bots slowly left, just the nice one staying behind. Then they felt it- They chirred in unision joyously as they felt the sparkbond slowly begin to crackle with activity. Carrier was back!

Tarn was seated a little further from the berth as nurses scrurried along around them. Lifeline was stood next to him, supervising the working medibots. The tank was still, save for the continuosly clenching and unclenching servos, uselessly tightening around thin air. He glanced at the sparklings who were stuck in a crib and not very pleased about it, squirming about and chittering, but it was for the best - they would have been in the way.

The medibots had been testing Pharma's systems and gradually rebooting them and double checking everything as they proceeded to bring him back into normal function levels. This was the day. They were going to bring him out of stasis for good. Scratching noises alerted the tank and he spared a withering glare at the sparkling clawing at the sides of their crib. They seemes to get the message from his tense field and the chirping and beeping faded. Lifeline wandered to the crib and pulled blankets over them.

"They're doing marvelously. It's a miracle how well they are with all the circumstances." He bend down to pinch one little-ones cheek "You've been really lucky, you know? You're all alive and well-" his gaze moved to the jet lying in stasis, "- and now you carrier is going to get better as well." 

He looked Tarn in the optics, tone turning more serious "Time will tell if he is going to be exactly the way he was before. He might suffer from a decrease in protoform mass and density for the rest of his life, or neural circuit damage, he might not be able to utilize his advanced medical systems the same way. It will be difficult for him, but one should try to focus on the brighter side of things - it's incredible that he's alive! I guess there was no use for this thing, thank Primus." 

"What is that?" Tarn frowned at the distinctive locked datapad in Lifeline's hands, among Pharma's documents. 

"He made a will when he was still in his senses, when he realized this might be the end of him. Pad's encrypted more heavily than a senator's databank. It's coded to unlock when his sparksignature fades, in other words... well, you know. It contains the contact information of his carrier, he said." Lifeline sighed, frowning. 

"I asked him wouldn't he rather have his carrier be informed about the situation, so he might have someone to support him but he refused. I can't help but to wonder about it... does it have something to do with you two not having been bonded? Oh - I'm sorry I don't mean to pry into your family life..." 

He was interrupted by rattling from the crib. A deviant sparkling was clambering atop his siblings and hanging over the side while the other two cheeped miserably.  
"Fine, come here where I can hold you still!" Tarn hissed and picked them up.


End file.
